Sweet Talk
by Oxymoronic Alliteration
Summary: Tim and Ziva find "sweetness" in each other. For iheartGibbs, who requested a McGiva UST/first time fic. Contains sex.


The workday after Halloween always brought an explosion of sugar. People who had found themselves with a bowl of leftover candy would bring it in to the office and try to pawn it off on their co-workers. Nearly ever desk had a jar in which one could find suckers or bubblegum or Tootsie Rolls or chocolate or some other delectable sweet treat. Most people would take a couple of treats to snack on during the day. Some would swear the sweets off, only to sneak back when no one was looking and pilfer a handful of jawbreakers or candy corn and sneaking it back to their desks. None of NCIS employees would ever admit it, but being able to visit each desk and grab a small treat was almost like reliving their own days of trick or treating.

"I see you caved in," Tim commented to Ziva as they walked to his car. Ziva's car had broken down that day so Tim had offered her a ride home.

Ziva removed the grape sucker from her mouth and shot Tim a smile. "Well, it would be a waste for the candy to simply be thrown out. Besides, you are not so innocent yourself," she teased as Tim chewed the wad of strawberry-flavored gum he had grabbed from one of the agents' desks.

"So how did you spend your Halloween night?" he asked, sliding into the driver's seat. "Dress up? Go to any parties?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said devilishly, making Tim's cheeks grow pink.

He pulled out on to the road and the conversation between the two grew quiet. The only sound Tim could hear was Ziva sucking her sucker. He glanced over at her and saw her looking straight ahead, still holding the sucker in her mouth. He marveled at the way her tongue worked around the sweet, hard candy, licking it up and down. Her saliva mixed with the sugar and food coloring, making a purple juice of sorts that stained her lips and tongue. Every so often, a drop of the juice would escape and dribble down the sucker's stick on to her fingers. She would lean in and suckle the finger, getting every bit of juice off.

Tim loved watching it. He loved the way the sucker would press against her inner cheek, pushing the skin out in the shape of a silver dollar coin. He loved the puckering sound she made when she slowly pulled the sticky, sweet treat from her mouth. He loved the way she would hold the sucker firm between her front teeth, not biting into it, but just letting it sit there as she gently stroked it with her tongue. Her tongue! That glorious muscle! He could see it pressing against the candy, lapping up the liquidating sugar. What he wouldn't give to be that sucker and have Ziva' mouth surrounding him, licking and sucking, maybe biting here and there.

"So what did you do for Halloween, McGee?" Tim jumped slightly as Ziva spoke, having been so lost in thought about her and her sucker.

"I went to a costume party."

"Did you go as that gnome again?"

"It's a snow elf, Ziva, and no. I decided to change it up and I went as a vampire."

"A vampire?" Ziva stifled a laugh as she imagined Tim as a skulking creature with fangs that would pierce through tender skin. She had to admit that the thought of Tim, dressed in black with a pale white face biting down on her neck was an appealing thought.

"What's so funny? You think I can't be menacing?"

"Of course, not McGee!" Ziva assured him. "I just didn't peg you as the vampire type. Then again, you did date Abby." She paused, thinking back to the image of Vampire Tim. "Did you go with a date?"

"No. It was just me, myself, and I."

Ziva grinned in pleasure when she heard that. She went back to her sucker, images of Vampire Tim playing in her head. Beside her, Tim continued to chomp on his gum, blowing a bubble every now and then. She glanced over at him, watching his jaw work as he kneaded the rubbery candy with his teeth and tongue, twisting and pulling it to mold it into whatever shape he wished. She could hear it swirling around in his mouth, pressing against his cheeks as his tongue gently ran across it. Every now and then his tongue would protrude from between his lips, covered with the gum, and the gum would grow into a moderately sized bubble before popping and being pulled back into his mouth.

Ziva felt her stomach doing somersaults as she watched the process. She loved seeing his jaw move up and down as he softly chewed the gum. She loved hearing the soft "squish" sounds as his teeth bit down into the moist gum. She loved when he would press the wad of gum against his cheek with his tongue, just letting it sit there. She especially loved when a bubble he had blown would pop and the paper thin gum would stick to his bottom lip, forcing him to suck the lip in to his mouth and grab the sticky gum with his top teeth. Sometimes he didn't get all of the gum and she could see a small thread of pink still stubbornly sticking to his lip. What she wouldn't give to be that gum and to be so close to that beautiful bottom lip.

"Well, we're here." Ziva was pulled out of her fantasy and glanced out the window. That was indeed her apartment that Tim was pointing to.

"Yes," she agreed with a pout, "we are here." Tim pulled into a spot and put his car in park. Ziva, though, didn't immediately jump out, but instead sat there, sucking her candy pensively. "Would you like to come up, McGee?"

Tim almost swallowed his gum when she asked. Certainly, he'd been to Ziva's home before, so it wasn't the invitation that had shocked him. It had been the slightly seductive tone in which she had made the invitation. "I don't want to impose, Ziva."

"You would not be imposing. I simply thought I could offer you a drink or something in thanks for the ride." Her tongue swirled around the nearly gone sucker and pulled it into her mouth, like a Venus flytrap catching its prey. "I've got a big bowl of candy. It would only go to waste."

Tim was growing a bit flustered. "I guess I could come up for a minute or two…" he conceded. He swiftly turned off the engine and slipped off his seatbelt. He didn't want to appear too eager.

The short trek from Tim's car to Ziva's living room was as quiet as the car ride had been. Ziva kept at her eroding sucker – imagining that she was gently sucking and licking each one of Tim's fingers – and Tim chewed furiously on his gum – imagining that he was nibbling on Ziva's soft ear lobe. Both were nearly at the end of their ropes when Ziva finally managed to unlock and open her door. They entered nonchalantly and as soon as Tim had closed the door behind him he found himself pressed up against it as Ziva's hands clutched at the fabric of his shirt. The sucker was held firmly in her mouth.

"Ziva?" he asked breathlessly.

She carefully reached a hand up and removed the sucker from her mouth. Now it was only a stick was small crystals of purple candy stuck to the end. She dropped it in the trash can by the door and pressed against Tim even more. "My sucker is gone."

"I noticed."

Ziva grinned and Tim could see that her tongue and teeth were a dark purple. "I need something new to satisfy my tongue." Without waiting for him to reply, she brought his hand up to her lips. With his skin only inches away from her mouth, she glanced up at him for approval. Tim's heart was racing, a combination of the sensation of Ziva's skin against his and the feeling of her warm breath as it fell against his hand. He nodded fervently and Ziva opened her mouth and gently pulled his index finger in, letting her tongue swirl around it.

Tim leaned his head back against the door, a groan working its way up from the back of his throat. He chewed harder on his gum in an effort to keep his pulse steady. Her tongue was just as soft as he'd imagined. He removed the gum and dropped it in the same trash can where Ziva had dropped her bare sucker stick.

Ziva was moving her way down each finger, savoring the taste and feel of every digit, when she felt Tim's mouth on her ear lobe, gently nipping at it. The sensation was such that she had to pause with her mouth on Tim's pinky and reveal in the feeling of his teeth softly biting her skin. It wasn't a harsh bite that caused pain; it was a gentle bite that aroused her even further.

They each pulled back and looked at the other. In a flash, their lips met, tongues entwined in a sugar symphony. Tim could taste the grape juice from her sucker; Ziva could taste the strawberry-flavoring from his gum. The two fruit flavors melded in their mouths creating an explosive taste of sweetness.

"The bedroom…this way…" she mumbled as she suckled his lower lip. She grabbed his hand, still sticky from the time spent in her mouth, and pulled him toward the open door.

"Ziva…are you sure?" Tim asked. He was following her and he was more than ready, but he didn't want her to feel rushed into this. "We don't have to do anything too quickly if you don't want –" He was silenced by her lips pressing against his. With that, he allowed her to pull him into the bedroom where the bed sat pristinely made. That would soon change.

Ziva fell back onto the bed and pulled Tim on top of her. His hands were already under her top, pulling it up and kissing her bare stomach. She could feel how sticky his lips still were from the sugar of his gum. He trailed up toward her breasts, his tongue running across her skin, and he quickly removed her bra and tossed it to the side. He went to remove her pants, but her hand fell upon his and stopped him.

"I am now half-naked and you are still fully dressed," she told him. "That is not quite fair." She sat up and placed her hands on the buttons of his shirt. "When I've gotten your shirt off, you may continue." She slowly unbuttoned each button, allowing her fingers to brush against his chest as she did so. When all of the buttons were undone, she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor behind him.

"Do you want me to go first?" he asked, resting his hands on the waistband of his pants.

"I want to take them off," she whispered. Her fingers unhooked the top button of the pants and pulled the zipper down, brushing against his growing erection in the process. She could see the white fabric of his trousers protruding through the zipper and she laughed teasingly. "Is that a lollipop or are you just happy to see me, McGee?" she asked as she slid the pants down to his ankles.

"If I tell you it's a lollipop will you work your tongue around it the way you did that sucker?" he asked with a confidence Ziva didn't often see in him.

"My, my, McGee…you are quite a different man sometimes."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Good different," she assured him. "Definitely good different." She leaned her naked torso against his and groaned as she felt his hands working her pants and underwear off. She could feel him against her crotch, the pressure of the stiffy making her want him even more.

He lifted her body up and gently dropped her on the bed. He kneaded the skin of her shoulder in his mouth the way Ziva had watched him knead the gum only minutes ago. She returned to sucking his fingers, her cheeks suctioning in as she did so. The taste of sugar still tingled in each of their mouths.

Tim was begging to enter and she let him, reveling in the pressure of him inside of her. Her fingers dug into his hair and into his back, pulling him in closer to her. Her tongue ran across his neck leaving a faint trail of purple saliva. "I think I'm going to pop!" she moaned.

"I take it that's a good thing?" he muttered as he moved his mouth to her breasts, gently tickling the hard nipples with his tongue. Ziva didn't really respond, but instead let out a slew of unintelligible sounds. Tim decided to take that as a "yes."

The two bodies peeled apart, each doused with sweat, and they lay there side by side, panting. Tim wiped the perspiration from his forehead with the heel of his hand as he let out a slow exhale. His body was shaking and he could feel that Ziva's was as well. "Well…" he began, not quite sure what to say.

"I believe I promised you candy," Ziva mentioned. She slipped out of the bed and strode out into her living room, returning moments later with a bowl of candy.

"Ziva, you don't need to give me any candy."

She sat beside him and placed the bowl in her lap. Inside were small candy bars, bags of candy corn, suckers, and, of course, bubble gum. She plucked out a piece of bubble gum, unwrapped it, and offered the pink treat to him. "It is not poison, McGee. I promise."

Tim gently took the gum from her fingers with his mouth, allowing his tongue to flick against her skin. He worked the gum with his teeth and tongue, softening it until it was moldable. He was well aware of how intently Ziva was watching him. "What?"

"I enjoy watching you chew that."

Tim laughed softly, still chewing on it. He reached over into the bowl and found a sucker. He pulled the plastic off and held it up to Ziva's mouth. She accepted it, taking the stick from his fingers into her own, and settled down beside him. And there they lay with the sounds of chewing and sucking and the scents of sugar and fruit flavoring filling the air.

* * *

**AN:** I don't write sex very often, so any and all consrtuctive criticism is welcome and appreciated!


End file.
